The Break Out
by InfernoXXAngel
Summary: I know this isn't a summary because there haven't been words created to describe this story. THIS STORY IS MATURE NO KIDS PLEASE. Not many chapters of the story left...stay tuned to see the anticipated end ;)
1. Chapter 1

I banged on the bars of the spell bound steel cage, "Let me out!"

He yawned and examined his nails, "Gosh, I really wish that I still cared about what you want Clarissa, I gave you a choice, you chose the wrong one."

I gritted my teeth, "When I get out of here, I'll kill you with my bare hands Valentine Morgenstern!"

He laughed and leaned back in his chair, "Not exactly your bare hands my dear, because you don't have a steel."

My shoulders slumped and I sat down in defeat, "Why are you always right?"

Valentine shrugged boastfully, "I'm clever, and most of all I'm your father."

I rolled my eyes, "My father's name is Luke Garroway."

He sneered, "Lucian Graymark is his name! And he's not a man to be called your father, embrace me Clarissa. You and I are two halves of a whole, completely the same."

I spat at him, "Never!"

Valentine scowled and pressed a button that electrocuted me, "You will respect me young lady!"

I shook my head, "You are not worthy of any kind of respect."

Jace walked into the room, "Father… Clary."

I frowned at him, what a shame it was, how things ended, with my mother killed I felt alive without any purpose at all, but I knew my time would come, Jace would come to his senses and snap out of this little charade and stop being deceived.

He sat down beside Valentine, "Has she been behaving father? I heard a scream."

Valentine shook his head in pity, "I'm afraid she hasn't been."

I automatically started sobbing because I knew what came next.

Jace nodded and met Valentine's grave eyes he sighed, "Strip Clary."

I shook my head vigorously, "I won't do it. What happened to you Jace! Can't you see this is all wrong? He is not your father, he is evil!"

A ring of fire suddenly surrounded me, it was awfully close, my eyes widened, "No Clary, it's all you. Embrace the darkness."

He came closer to me, "We could finally be together again, think about it. Do it for me Clary."

I hung my head afraid to meet his eyes, they were too cruel lately, "I cannot do that, you aren't well Jace."

The fire got closer to me, I could really feel the heat, he shrugged, "Strip, now."

I hung my head but I didn't lose my pride I would hold on to the rest of it until I got out of this mess, two years I taken it, but soon I would break free I was sure. I took of my shirt.

Valentine and Jace smiled sinisterly, it was all very disturbing, and when I busted out I would kill them both no matter how much it hurt me, "Remove the rest."

I slowly removed the rest of my clothes feeling sick to the stomach, what did they get out of this?

Valentine sneered, "Now fondle yourself."

My eyes widened and I hesitated, how disgustingly perverted!

Jace raised an eyebrow, "We're waiting, and you're not going to get out of this, so it's now or later."

I sobbed internally and did it. I wanted to throw up when Valentine kissed Jace. What kind of place was this? And why the hell did I have to be here. I shuddered lightly before I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

There was metal clanking annoyingly in my ear, I groaned and rolled over. Why couldn't they just let me sleep in peace? Oh yeah – they hate me.

Jace was running a heavy duty metal cup against the cage I was in, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

I hissed at him, "I'll cut you."

He grinned, he was amused, "With what, may I ask?"

I frowned, they always got me there, I really should've taken those combat classes with my mom, I sighed, "Are you guys ever going to let me out? It sucks in here."

Something flashed in Jace's eyes and just as quick it was gone, he shook his head, "It was always up to you, you know? I thought you loved me, I guess I thought wrong. If you did love me, you would do anything to be with me."

I hung my head, "I will always love you, but before you were my morals, so they come first."

Jace shrugged and turned away from me, "I really thought you were smarter than that Clary. And before morals comes your life, and you aren't living Clary."

I sighed then thought of a plan, "You know what Jace, you are so right. I never should've betrayed you, I really love you and I'm so sorry. I forgive you for everything."

Jace mouth quirked, "You forgive me? You should be asking for my forgiveness."

I nodded solemnly, "That's right, do you forgive me Jace? I'm sincerely sorry… I never meant to upset you."

Jace came to the cage, he searched my eyes then kissed my hand, "I am happy that you've finally came to your senses."

I nodded, "So am I."

Jace held my hand, "I am going to get Valentine."

He walked out of the room and I smirked internally feeling quite guilty, but the guilt felt good. They were back sooner than I expected, I quickly composed my face.

Valentine's footsteps came closer to my cage he boomed, "Is what Jonathan claims true?"

I sucked on my tongue, "It depends on what you are referring to."

Valentine scowled then cleared his expression, "Have you finally taken me up on my offer Clarissa?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He looked at me for a while then nodded to himself, the cage suddenly disappeared, "Stand up Clarissa."

I stood up knowing he wasn't letting me go like that.

Valentine called some maids in the room, I silently wondered if they were always here. He ordered them to clean me up and clothe me and feed me like I was some pet. They started to take me out of the room; Jace was staring at me curiously. When I was gone I overheard them talking.

Valentine said his voice an octave higher, "I wonder why…?"

Jace sighed, "Don't wonder father, just be happy she did, and just be happy."

Valentine said, "Not yet, a smart girl she is, this could all be a trick, she's probably plotting against us at this very moment."

Jace barely whispered, "She wouldn't do that, I believe in her."


	3. Chapter 3

The maids had finished washing me and all that crap; I sighed and walked into the main room where Valentine was conversing with Nick as usual.

Jace stood and his face lit up like fireworks, "Hello Clary, you look beautiful."

I nodded and blushed slightly, frowning inside remembering what I'd have to do, "Thank you."

Jace showed me a seat and I sat down, "Valentine would now like to talk with you."

I nodded, "Okay…"

Valentine got up, he was so tall I winced slightly; he paced around my chair, "So you've just had a random change of mind Clarissa?"

I shook my head and smiled, "I thought about what you told me father."

Valentine smirked, "Oh really, which thing?"

I smiled at him, "You were right as always, we are exactly alike. Like you said, 'two halves of a whole'. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it father. But I want to join you on the dark side, I want to kill, I want to hurt, and torment souls."

Valentine smiled, "Well it's never too late. I love you and it did really hurt me to have to treat you like that."

I nodded and smiled, "I forgive you, I love you too, I've always did, my life just felt complete when I finally met you."

Jace looked sort of disappointed in the corner.

Valentine held out his hand to Clary and she took it, "Welcome daughter."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you father."

Valentine smiled at Jace, "Now we can all be happy together. You can be with Clary again."  
>I felt something tingle deep inside of me, "Father… you called me Clary…"<p>

Valentine smiled sort of warmly, "Yes, Clary, I feel comfortable enough to call you that now."

Jace's glance switched between me and Valentine, "Yes, we're all a big family now."

I looked at him strangely, "You okay with this?"

Jace smiled and stood up and kissed me. I kissed back, I was surprised. I could practically feel Valentine's gaze severing into my back.

I pulled away, "Um…"

Jace frowned, "You don't want me anymore don't you?"

I shook my head and whispered, "I don't want to do this now, later I promise."

Jace smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'll be looking forward to it now though. You have no chance of me forgetting."

I looked at Valentine and I felt an electric jolt go through me, "Uhhuh, so everything's cleared right?"

Valentine nodded, "Yes my dear child, everything's okay."

My eyes were practically glued to him so I reluctantly looked away and nodded, "I'll go change for dinner."

Jace was escorting me out of the room when Valentine said, "When your dressed come see me in my office in the eastern wing."

I nodded quickly, "I will."

When I went into my wardrobe I saw beautiful clothing, and I picked out this clingy red dress, I had just caught my eye. I had looked at myself in the mirror and I looked exactly like my mother.

I smiled to myself and took in a deep breath as I knocked on the hollow door.

Valentine answered, "Come in Clary."

I opened the door and the office was amazing, well it was more like a weaponry room but okay. But I didn't see Valentine.

As if on cue he said, "Left door."

I opened that and it was a bedroom, "Hello, you called me right?"

Valentine smiled, "I'm guessing that I did."

The room's atmosphere was just calm, "So… why am I here?"

He motioned for me to sit next to him on the bed; I looked into his opaque black eyes that held many secrets, "Now Clary, I know that you wanted to tell me something."

I suddenly was startled, "I didn't…"

Valentine raised an eyebrow, "Then why were you looking at me like that back there?"

I swallowed hard trying to look away but my mind and body wouldn't let me, "I was looking at you like that because I…"

He smiled and put a hand on my cheek, "You look exactly like Jocelyn… if only she had come to the wise decision you did."

I took in short quick breaths when he touched me; it felt so… right, "I don't think I'm pretty enough."

Valentine shook his head, "You're one thing she wasn't beautiful."

I did the most unexpected thing, I kissed him. And it felt good. I felt like my world was so complete like this is where I should've been all my life, in Valentine's arms. It was even better when he kissed me back, his hands ran down the curved lines of my body, he wanted me too.

Suddenly he pulled away and I pouted, "I thought you wanted to…"

Valentine nodded, "I did… I do. But not now, later, okay? I promise."

I nodded slightly dizzy and walked hand in hand with my father to supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace held the chair out for me and I sat in it, I smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled, "No problem, it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

I grinned at him but wondered why he didn't do the gentlemanly thing before I decided to become evil with he and Valentine, I shook my head and just sat down, shooing the thoughts out of my head, th table was big, but only the three of us sat at it, weird.

Valentine smiled, "So, Clary's back Jonathan, how's to that?"

Jace smiled, "I'm quite happy and excited about it."

I smiled forcedly at him, "Yes, I'm happy to be back with you too."

Valentine raised an eyebrow, "You guys have any plans yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope, no plans at-"

Jace cleared his throat staring intensely at me, "Actually we do, Clary is supposed to meet me in my room after dinner for a while. She is supposed to tell me something… right Clary? Remember yet? I knew you always had a problem with that."

Valentine smiled at me, tearing my eyes away from Jace's promising gaze, "Really? That's nice but I thought Clary was supposed to be seeing me after dinner."

I was confused at the moment slowly getting dizzy until Jace spoke, "But Clary you said that- "

I smiled, "Hey, I can see all both of you after dinner eh? I'll go to Jace first, then I'll see you…Father."

Valentine and Jace both smiled, "That sounds great."

I always felt strange when they talked like that, it was just…heart chilling. Valentine and Jace started discussing murder tactics and I just sat there my eyes moving between the two stunning men sitting at the table, each with cunning but charming characteristics. There was a low beep in my head at the loud silence; it was getting louder and louder until it drifted into a drastic crescendo.

My hands gripped the table; I smiled impatiently, "I think I'm finished with my dinner now."

They both turned their heads toward me as if suddenly remembering I was there, "Okay."

I raised an eyebrow and Jace got up to pull my seat out for me I smiled, "Thank you."

He started to usher me out of the room when Valentine stopped me, he gave me a quick look that only I could notice, "Meet me the same place."

I nodded slowly pulling my eyes away from him, Jace raised an eyebrow curiously and I nodded. We traveled up about five flights of stairs before we reached Jace's room, wow what an exaggeration, did this place have to be this tall? When he opened the door the room was as clean as I expected it to be, at least that hadn't changed about him, because it seemed like everything else did.

He smiled at me then looked around outside of the door cautiously, closed it and locked it he stared into my eyes suddenly looking…different, he swallowed, "Clary…."

I fiddled with my hands slightly nervous, "Yes…"

He sat down on the bed and gestured for me to sit next to him, I did, "I know what you're up to."

My breath caught, "What do you mean…"

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "You're planning to find a way to take out Valentine."

I raised an eyebrow not trusting him, "And?"

Jace smirked, "I'm in, was trying to find a way to do it but didn't know, but with your awesome rune powers and my well… awesomeness we can take him out."

I frowned, "How do I know that you're not setting me up…."

Jace raised an eyebrow and he kissed me. All of those memories came flooding back, me and Jace together defeating the demons, me and Jace laying together in a grass bed, me, Jace and Isabelle laughing over Chinese food. I melted into his arms remembering how much I truly loved him, Jace was my life, he's the reason that I was here right now, he taught me everything about the Shadow world that I know he was-

I pulled away breathing heavily, "No… I can't do this with you, not yet. But yes, I do agree that we can take him down together. In due time."

Jace nodded slowly, it looked like that kiss had tired him too, "You have to go to Valentine now…"

I smiled and fixed my hair back in place, "Yes I do, and see you later."

Jace watched me walk out of the room and as soon as I was out, I was excited to find out what was waiting for me in Valentine's room.


	5. Chapter 5

I raised my fist about to knock on the door and it suddenly swung open, I jumped slightly.

Valentine's voice traveled outside the door, "Come in Clary…"

I slowly walked in taking in the slightly smoke polluted aroma, now that I looked properly the sky was even kind of smoky, I smirked internally- candles.

From the corner of my eye I saw this picture on the desk that looked quite familiar so I walked over to it and took a closer look it was a picture of Valentine and my mom, I bit my finger thoughtfully, "Huh."

"What?"

I gasped in awe shock and slowly turned around. Valentine grinned down at me, "Did I give you scare?"

I nodded slowly, "Don't do that…"

He laughed, "Well I called you to my room, next time; don't dig your nose in my business. The room's over and you know it."

To save myself any trouble I went into the room, Valentine kicked the door close with a loud _bang!_.

"Sit down; I'm going to need you comfortable."

I sat down on the bed, "Okay…"

Valentine sat down next to me and looked in my eyes, "May we finish off we were?"

My heart raced fast in my chest and felt like it was trying to break out, I smiled flirtatiously, "Yes, of course."

He eliminated the little space between us and put his on mouth on mine hungrily, I kissed back with the same lust. I felt his cold hands on stomach and he lifted my dress.

I pulled away, "No…"

He continued, "You want me…."

"No I don't…"

Valentine locked his eyes with mine, "Yes you do."

My head felt slightly dizzy and my eyes were glued to his, there was this inner force in my head telling me to resist, resisting what though? "No I don't."

Valentine's eyes darkened and he threw me to the wall, "Get out! You are so unruly Jocelyn!"

I stared at him with pure hate, "My name's Clarissa."

I walked out and pulled down my dress with a mind set to never to walk in again. That's what he was doing. He was forcing himself on me, in hopes that he could replace my mom with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a confident deep breath and trying to act like my father did not just try to have sex with me I knocked on the wooden door that had a sign saying "KEEP OUT".

My feet tapped impatiently against the cold black tile beneath my bare feet, there was an irritated sigh stressed from the other side of the door then it flew open.

I stepped back swiftly and gasped, "Could you be any ruder?"

Jace's hair was tousled and he blinked quite a few times in effort to clear his vision. He yawned softly and smiled, "Oh hey Clary. Back so soon darling? I know that I'm irresistible and all that but-"

I sighed and walked pass him and sat on his bed and he slowly closed the door and sat next to me. Without warning the tears came in a rush followed by grievous sobs and then suddenly his warm arms were around me. I held onto him and buried my head in his shoulder and his gentle strokes of my hair soothed me. He offered me a tissue and I took it.

I sniffed, "Thank you…"

Jace smiled and held my hand, "Want to tell me what's wrong now?"

I frowned and the memories came in a fuzzy blur. My forehead creased in frustration then it all came back. I nodded, "Valentine… he tried to… he tried to manipulate me… he tried to fuck me! And he made me think I wanted it! That sick bastard, I ought a…"

Jace put a finger on my lips and frowned, "Shh… its okay. Everything's okay, you were strong. You are strong, independent, beautiful, confident…and you are too good and smart for him." He smiled, "Not to mention too strong willed and stubborn."

I chuckled lightly, "You're more stubborn than me."

Jace raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh really? I'm not stubborn, I'm arrogant."

I rolled my eyes, what a jackass, "You are both."

Jace grinned, "And you are tickle bait."

I frowned in confusion, "What?"

Jace's grin widened and I had a big laugh bubbly up, "Tickle. Bait."

Jace attacked me with his finger tips and I giggled uncontrollably and let out a big snort and covered my mouth in surprise. Jace laughed until he cried, "Now that was so cute."

I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully on the arm, "Bite me. Like you could be cuter."

Jace stuck out his tongue at me.


	7. Chapter 7

My heart was an annoyingly heavy lump in my chest as I tossed and turned in my bed. Luke had told me about love and how magical it could be, but my mother had told me that it was no friend to the soul. They were both right because love was an unimaginable force that had taken over me not more than a mere eight months ago. Jace was more than I had ever dreamed of, which wasn't anything truthfully. I had never planned on falling in love; it would be me, Luke, Mom and Simon living together forever. But here I was, the teenage girl with the body taken over by insomnia. It's true that I have a lot of problems, but I also have a plan.

"Clary, rise and shine darling!" Valentine's voice traveled in through the door.

At least he hadn't bothered to come in. "I'll be right out!"

A cold shower would feel amazing right now, but any plans of doing that was impossible. There weren't any showers because Valentine was planning on finding someway to become immortal, but he isn't going to succeed if it's up to me.

As I rinsed my face in the sink I heard a door close. Seconds later Jace's golden face poked through the door.

"Good morning." He grinned.

"Seriously, you are the last person on the earth who should be happy right now, because your life is freaking hell right now."

"Eh," he shrugged, "it was hell before you came here, but since you are..."

"You feel like a fallen angel who's been granted his wings again." I mocked.

"Wrong, I feel human again." Jace stated.

"So… you felt inhuman?"

Jace just cocked his head to the side and never answered my question. "You might want to hurry up before Valentine comes back to threaten you with rape."

"I will not be moved by your tomfoolery." I slammed the door in his face.

After I'd finished washing up and getting dressed I headed downstairs and didn't wait for the butler to walk me down as usual. But what my ears were to hear when I got down there I did not anticipate.

Valentine and an unfamiliar woman were talking in hushed voices at the dining table.

"… is too young for any of this. What were you thinking Morgenstern?"

"The young ones of this era are way more capable than they let off."

"And how are you so sure!" the woman hissed.

"Well," Valentine leaned closer with a mischievous look on his face. "I'm not sure about all of the young ones, but I am sure about my son and daughter. They have angel blood in them, the blood of the angel Ithuriel."

"How? How is this possible?"

"How else?" Valentine snorted, "I did it."

"Maybe they are worthy of this task," the lady mused, "that is if they are as loyal to you as you claim."

"Oh they are… they don't have a choice." Valentine grimaced.

"Well I'll be on my way." The lady said her adieus and left.

A few minutes later I descended the stairs. "Good morning, Father."

Valentine nodded at me respectively as I took a seat. "No questions when I tell you this Clary. You are going to kill Raziel."


	8. Chapter 8

My body was as motionless statue as I tried to understand what my father was saying; he had to be out of his mind for real this time.

"So…" I sucked in a deep breath, "no questions. But I'm not going to ask you anything. I am going to tell you something: I can not kill Raziel."

Valentine's eyes flashed with uncontainable anger and he gripped my jaw. "You sure as hell can and you fucking will!"

Jace froze on the stairs. "What's going on here?" he asked quietly.

Valentine let go of my chin and brushed his hands on his pants. "You'd do anything for me right son?"

"Yes father." Was his automatic reply.

"Well Jace, I need you and Clarissa to do something very important. And I wouldn't ask you to do it if I wasn't sure that you were fully capable."

Jace gradually descended the staircase waiting for Valentine to cut to the chase.

"And the lives of many rest in your hands." Valentine paced. "You have to kill Raziel."

"But father… that is impossible, we are only shadow hunters, and Raziel is an archangel. You of all people would know that."

Valentine sighed heavily for the almost hundredth time in the last minute. "Yes, but Jonathan, you guys aren't _just_ shadow hunters. You and Clary both have angel blood in you."

Jace bit his lip and stared at the red carpet, "So?"

"You must do what I tell you to do. You will summon Raziel."

"Then what?" I queried, "What do we do then?"

Valentine smiled, "Then you use the Mortal Sword to kill him. He won't even see it coming. That is only if you don't give it away by stressing over it, he'll catch on that something is wrong and he'll question you."

Jace smiled slightly, "So… when do we do this?"

Valentine clasped his hands excitedly as a grin broke over his face. "Not long until, but you guys have time to get in the right state of mind before you do."

I nodded, "I'll be in my room if any needs me."

And with that a walked up the staircase and ran into my room jumping on my bed. When I was younger and I was upset I would do that and I would feel better, I would feel okay. But today it wasn't working, nothing on this earth could console me because what I was about to do.

I sighed and pulled on my hair when I heard a rustling noise coming from the closet. I closed my eyes and walked towards the closet door with a shoe in my hand. One… two… three, I opened the door and a body tumbled out. I attacked it with my shoe completely scared.

"Stop it Clary shit!" a familiar voice groaned.

I froze and whispered, "Alec?"

He got up dusting off himself with what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face. "What I nice greeting, I'm fine thanks for asking."

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm a shadow hunter," Alec scowled, "Anything is possible."

I inhaled deeply, "Okay… how about this question. How did you find me?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Well?" I repeatedly tapped my foot on the floor anxious to hear his answer.

A wide grin had spread across his face, a rare happening. "Magnus helped me, duh."

I smiled; they were totally not only my favorite gay couple but the only gay couple that I personally knew. "Right. How are you guys by the way?"

"Better than ever actually."Alec smiled with a distant look on his face.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly.

His smiled quickly morphed into a frown, "He is obviously not here."

Mentally I taped my mouth with industrial tape, it was so big. "Sorry." I muttered.

He waved it away and didn't bother a smile anymore; he was back to Alec the Shadow hunter. "No need to apologize Clary. If he's able to come he will…I know he will, he promised."

I flushed and I looked at my feet feeling like I was intruding, maybe I should leave the room so he could grieve about his partner in private. "Urm I could go…"

Alec suddenly looked up like he was returning from a parallel universe. "No, don't go, this is…your room right?"

I nodded and grimaced, "I wish it wasn't."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Alec's lips as he scowled, "Could be worse, I almost expected to find you in cage and bonded in chains, maybe Valentine isn't as much of a monster as he seems."

"What? No!" I shuddered, "He is exactly as he seems a monstrosity."

Alec shook his head, utterly bemused, "Well it can't be as bad as you claim it is or else you wouldn't still be here, neither Jace matter of fact."

I pouted at the mention of Jace's name, I hadn't seen him since he had agreed to go through with Valentine's plan and I didn't know what he was thinking. Did he mean it? Was he going to give in so easily?

"Maybe…but we are planning on escaping and taking Valentine out."

"Oh?" Alec raised his eyebrows, "Now the conversation gets interesting. You've gotten to speak to Jace alone?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes…and I could get you to him too, I'll be in the study, I like to read in the middle of the night. Make yourself at home, I could sleep in another room tonight if you'd like, that would make it less a chance of you getting found here."

Alec smiled, "Thanks Clary."

I smiled and walked out of the room leaving Alec alone with his thoughts.

Alec POV

I plopped down and nuzzled my nose in the plush cushions on the large California King, Clary and Jace didn't have it too bad…at least I didn't see any proof that they did. If only Magnus was here to complete the fairytale atmosphere in this room. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly finding consolation in the stuffed animals on the bed. My back was being massaged slowly, and I moaned lightly in response to the ecstasy flowing through my veins.

"I missed you." Whispered the soft voice that I'd been dying to hear all day.

I turned to face him and our faces were just inches apart. "And I you."

I could barely make out the smile on his face in the dark but I knew it was there as he deleted the inches separating us and kissed me. The undeniable electric pull that was always between us drew me closer to him until our bodies were entwined and pressing against each other.

Magnus groaned lightly against my lips and pulled away slightly. "Will I ever get enough of you?"

I grinned as I undid his pants, "I hope not, because I'm sure as hell not going to get enough of you, not now. Not ever."

He tugged at the hem of my shirt and then lifted it up until it was over my head and my bare chest was exposed to him. "Mmm, I just want to lick you…all over."

Oh gosh, this man just makes me feel things in places I didn't even know existed.

"Why don't you then?" I bit my lip seductively in expectation.

"No," Magnus shook his head and smirked, "I want you to pleasure me this time."

I took in a sharp intake of breath and leaned over him. "Whatever you wish master. Your wish _is_ my command."

Magnus shut his eyes as I stripped him and kissed every inch of his appealing body. I flipped him over making him gasp in surprise and taking pleasure in it. I slid my pants down to my ankles and then I was on top of him at his entrance.

"Fuck me hard baby." He pleaded.

I did as told pushing into him as hard as I could and speeding up while he half heartedly suppressed his pleasurable groans. It was not long after when I found my release and pulled out of him.

Magnus stroked my hair as I lay next to him panting and totally spent. "Oh Alec," he kissed my cheek, "I wish the world wasn't the way it was."

I leaned my head to the side to look at him. "No, I'm happy it's the way it is, because if it weren't then we'd be like everyone else. And we are definitely not the American average and I don't want to be. I just want to be with you, and if I'm with you I could die happy knowing I did something right."

He smiled and kissed me passionately then I rested my head against his chest. "Sleep, dear Alec." He whispered. And I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary POV

I crept up the narrow staircase that led up to Jace's room cautiously. Alec had to be asleep by now, I was sure of it. As I reached to the top of the stairs I noticed that the door was closed, I turned the knob and it was open so I went in without knocking. I looked around the room, he wasn't in here. I pouted as I got comfortable on his bed. It was empty except for a book, Worst Case by James Patterson. Soon I was lost in the world of the suspense novel when I felt him breathing on my neck.

"Very daring, Clary Fray. Sneaking into a boy's room at…" he checks his watch, "Eleven forty p.m."

I giggled, "You don't seem to mind much, Jace Lightwood."

He pursed his lips, "You seem to be able to read minds?"

"No, just your facial expressions. Anyway, don't you want to know why I'm here at all?"

Jace nodded, "I already know, it's because you just couldn't resist me."

I punched him playfully on the arm, he was so arrogant, but it was sexy. "No, Alec is here."

He froze, "What?!"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should've really come in here tonight. Yes, yes this was definitely the right thing to do. "Yeah, he came here this morning after the thing with Valentine."

"What did he say?"

"That he came here to save us but we didn't look like we needed rescuing." I said slowly.

Jace sighed and closed his eyes in deep thought, "Tell him that he needs to go because he is right. We definitely don't need saving.

I reached out and stroked his hair, "He can't leave yet you know? Magnus used magic to get him here, and that's how he has to get back."

He kissed my cheek and smiled, "He actually cared enough to risk his life coming here?"

"Of course," I gasped, "You are parabatai, he'd die for you."

"And I for him," Jace murmured then turned to look at me, "And I for you Clary."

My breath was stuck in my throat as I stared intensely at my beautifully messed up boyfriend. Of course I knew he would die for me, but I'd never heard him say it so earnestly.

I closed my eyes and put my small hand on his cheek meaningfully. "And I for you Jace."

He pulled his face away from my hand and turned to the wall. "I never want to hear you say that again Clary. Promise me that you won't."

I bit my lip in frustration, why was he like this? "Why? Why can't I love you as much as you love me?"

He turned around and cupped my face gently, searching my eyes. "You…love me?"

"Yes Jace, can't you tell? And I thought you loved me too, didn't you mean everything you've been saying to me? Or are they just senseless spurs of the moments?"

"No, no Clary…I do love you. More than life, more than Alec, and definitely more than myself." Jace confessed.

"Then what's the problem?" I whined.

"Nothing," he shook his head and rested his head in my chest. "Everything's perfectly fine now."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Just Wanted to say that I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I SEE SOME REVIEWS! Thank you - LynZ


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Okay dudes/dudettes, I hear your resentful cries of astonishment and demise, and much to my surprise I cannot defy you guys. Bitter-sweet agony is now boiling deep within my heart, and maybe I'd been a little too harsh. So to mend your wound made by me, and for my sorrow to be unleavened, I give you your request The Break Out's Chapter 11!_

Valentine POV

My body was deprived of sleep, my eyelids were drooping excessively, I was peering helplessly through my eyes because they hurt like hell. And why was this? All because of this ridiculous ritual, I had to make a sacrifice, and damn Priscilla didn't want to do it, Jocelyn rejected too. So who was left that could be trusted, fucking me. But I aim to please Lilith, my life is devoted to her, and I will do everything in my power to help her rise up again.

There was a very soft knock on my door and I quickly discarded my items on the desk. "Come in."

The person that I've been dreading for the last twenty-seven years walked in slowly. Fixating his brooding gaze on me he crossed the room until we were face to face.

"How did you find me?" I whispered pulling my bravado on tightly.

He laughed unpleasantly, I wasn't fooling him. "What a merely mundane query Valentine. I would've expected a more welcoming reunion."

I folded my arms across my chest irritably suddenly and self-consciously noticing that I had no shirt on. "Oh really? I'd thought better of you but you were not exactly welcomed in here… you broke in if my thesis is accurate."

The corner of his lips smoothed out and his smile was replaced by a grimace. "Just admit that you miss me."

I bit my lip feeling suddenly feverish, "Because… I don't."

"Well then," he hissed, "I am better off without you anyway, you are a lonely, fucked up man with no purpose in life other than to revive a long gone Greater Demon with no respect."

I bit my bottom lip and walked as close to him as I could get. "You are mine Magnus… and we both know that." Then I gave in and kissed the man I loved with the most passion that I could summon.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back feverishly then pulled away. "I can't do this…" his said hoarsely, "I'm with someone else now Valentine. And he actually is capable of loving me, and isn't afraid to do it in public."

My heart wrenched painfully in my chest the way it had only did once before when Jocelyn had left me. "Who told you that? Who told you that I'm not capable and afraid of loving you?"

Magnus frowned, and it felt like my world had ended. "Your attitude and body language gives that off. And…I think I love him too Valentine."

I could feel my now brittle bravado slipping as I flinched. "Wow that hurt. So it turns out that I actually do have a heart eh?"

He reached out then knew better and stuffed his hands deep down in his pockets. "Is there anything I could do to redeem myself?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah," I hung my head and nodded, "you could leave, and never come back."


	13. Chapter 13

Alec POV

I woke up with a start and groped around the bed in the dark room, I looked at the digital alarm clock on the dresser and it was blinking 4:15 am. In my blurred thoughts something seemed to stand out, Magnus wasn't here. He'd said he was staying the night…maybe he'd gone downstairs for water, no one would be awake at this time. So I decided to go look for him, I grabbed my robe and pushed my feet in my slippers and walked down the stairs as quietly as I could and walked past the first door that seemed to be a restroom, then found the kitchen where Magnus was nowhere to be found…maybe he left anyway, maybe there was an emergency. Any further thoughts on this were erased from my mind when I saw him walking out of the main bedroom, which was easily Valentine's.

I gasped and froze where I was standing. Why would Magnus be in Valentine's room…?

Magnus turned in my direction seeming to sense my presence; he had a solemn expression on his face. "Why are you down here, or did you forget we're not supposed to be here?"

"I was looking for you babe… why are _you _down here?"I whispered.

He opened his mouth then closed it again then sighed and closed his eyes, "Can we take this conversation back to the room where it's safe please?"

That did make sense… "Okay, then we will talk."

Magnus and I walked up the stairs in complete silence, I so badly wanted to take his hand, to feel his skin beneath my fingers and feel the warmth of his presence linger on my flesh. But I resisted those urges and bit down on lip until he closed the door behind us.

I sat down on the bed and inhaled slowly. "Speak…"

He ran his lean fingers through his spiked hair, "What do you want to know Alec? I don't think there's anything to talk about, unless I missed something."

I frowned, was he really going to play this game? "Magnus…I know that was Valentine's room that you came out of…why? Do you two have a past or something? Something I don't know about?"

"Yes, Alec. Valentine and I go way back but that's why it's called the "past" because it's long gone and not of any importance." He stated firmly.

I stood up in the darkness and walked up to him, he towered over me by at least two inches. "Really, Magnus? If it's so unimportant, why was I left in the dark?"

He sighed and after a long while he cupped my face and whispered. "Because, I don't want you to run away from me. If you knew the half of me…trust me you would."

"Not true…" I wrapped my arms around his waist giving into my body, "I want to know every little detail about you, the good and the bad. I will love you no matter what Magnus."

A low cat-like sound came from his throat and he stroked my cheek and muttered, "Can we finish talking later, I mean if everything between us is resolved?"

I chuckled softly and caught by surprise by pushing him down on the bed and straddling him. "If make-up sex is what you have in mind we're definitely on the same page."

Magnus grinned and lashed out at me with his tongue and I groaned pleasurably as our tongues fought for dominance.

Jace POV

Clary slept like a baby in my arms as I watched the slow rising and falling of her chest. If there was some higher power that could get me and her out of this predicament alive without having to commit murder I wished that they would hurry up. I stroked Clary's cheek thoughtfully, and remembered her telling me about God, maybe he could help us, I'd pray to him this once, and if he came through I'd believe in the invisible man.


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not updating! This week's really tight for me but I promise I'll update before next week. -LynZ


	15. Chapter 15

Clary POV

I woke up to see my angel smiling at me, he had a vibrant gold halo, and dazzling gold eyes that made my vision blurry, he was so beautiful. "Good morning angel." I muttered groggily.

He chuckled, "I'm the angel now? That's definitely a first. Good morning, you slept well I hope?"

I nodded sheepishly and smiled, "Only because you held me for the whole night…like you did that night in Idris…when you thought you were my brother."

"Hmm, I do remember that, but one thing, I never believed it…I just didn't have the connection with Jocelyn that's supposed to be there between a mother and a son, even if I just met her."

"I'm sorry," I frowned, "I'm sorry my father killed your mother, it wasn't his place and it definitely wasn't right. He's such a monster, which means we really need to think of how we're going to kill him, no one else is brave enough to try."

Jace lay back against the pillow and sighed frustratingly, "Many are brave enough, but not many survive, or have the right plan. Valentine is seriously the most hated man in shadow hunter history."

I rested my head next to his and stroked his hair thoughtfully, my old man, maybe one day he'd start enjoying his young adult years. "I know baby, but we can't let him control us. If we don't fight back, we'll be his forever under his command."

"But, Clary," he groaned, "don't you see it? There is no 'fight' Valentine doesn't have much people he can call trustworthy allies right now, and we are two of them. He is not against us Clary, there will only be a fight if we want one. Do you want one?"

Of course I didn't! Oh why was life so difficult now of days? I just wanted to be with my boyfriend, my best friend, and I wanted my old life back. "No, I just want my freedom Jace, I've never supported violence unless needed, and Jace, it is needed."

Jace nodded solemnly, "So you want a fight?"

"No," I shook my head taking his face in my hands, "I most definitely do not want a fight…just want to make a statement."

Jace kissed my forehead, "Okay, no fight."

Alec POV

"Alec," Magnus tapped me lightly, "Alec darling wake up."

I groaned and turned over, "Why?"

"It's morning, and we're not supposed to be here remember? So we can't just sleep in like that."

I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes and murmured groggily, "What are we going to do anyway? Exactly why did we come here in the first place Magnus?"

He scratched his hair with an expression torn between bewilderment and pity. "Well…we had came here to help Clary and Jace right?"

I nodded slowly, where was he going with this? "Yes…that was the plan, has something changed since then that I'm not aware of?"

Magnus bit his lip and sighed, "They don't need saving Alec dear, they seem really content."

What? What was he saying that we were to leave them just like that without saying anything? I couldn't let that happen.


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Really sorry for not updating guys! I'm just really busy with exams right now, I'll update soon, two weeks the latest, thank you for understanding and being so supportive, I do this for you guys!

-LynZ


	17. Chapter 17

Valentine POV

It could've been seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades, millenniums, or even eons that I've been passed out on the cold carpeted floor for. Why had he come back here? And how did he find me? Right, warlock, damn Downworlder. What was I doing associating with those of his king anyway? I was better than him and could do way better and have already. God, if he is as horrible as I claim, why am I still wondering about him?

"Why am I wasting my time on this if I seriously don't care?" I asked myself aloud.

"Tsk, tsk, Valentine. Talking to yourself isn't wise at all, good thing I caught you before you answered yourself back, because then I'd have to take you to a shrink. They say the first sign of schizophrenia is blanking out randomly from contemplating too many things at once your mind. And as for step two?" the old lady clucked her tongue thoughtfully as I groaned in protest. I just wanted to be alone. "Talking to yourself as I said is not wise."

"So what is wise to you? _Your_self? Newsflash baby, you sure aren't if I'm not, and it would be damn _wise _for you to stop entering without consent." I growled curtly.

The old lady's wrinkled lips puckered and the crows feet around her eyes pinched up excessively. "It would be damn wise for you to be more respectful and I am certain you are quite aware of that Lord Valentine."

"Okay, Priscilla, why are you here…again?" I sighed, scratching my hair for the millionth time in a minute.

"In reference to the girl…the Clave wants her…now. And if you don't give her up willingly they have a hell of an army waiting and they know your location." Priscilla said honestly with a gruesome intensifying grimace.

Magnus POV (_this is a first so tell me whether you guys like it or not?_)

Life was most definitely not my clear crystal ball that it always was right now. I had kissed another man other than Alec – well technically he kissed me – and I felt like total shit about it. The guilt of not telling him was eating me alive, inside out, and what scared me the most was that he might find out. And my Alec was so mysterious his connection to me made it almost impossible to read his tea leaves, and I never knew how he would react to something. Erroneously, life could be worse for us and totally was worse. How was I going to explain to my beloved that he would have to ditch his friends? Jace and Clary were his only family left, I mean other than Isabelle, and we told her that she couldn't come along. What would he think of me?

"Magnus?" he whispered.

I sighed and closed my eyes feeling undeniably helpless. There was that soft voice that haunted my dreams but made up my darkest fantasies. His plush lips brushed mine gently and he probed my cheek with his index finger. Why did I feel so sentimental toward this beautiful boy? Just one touch from him or even just his presence makes my heart stir…

"Go back to sleep love." I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist affectionately.

"No…only if you sleep too. Why aren't you sleeping? Something on your mind you can talk to me about it, you know that." Alec prompted.

Could I really? Him not getting upset was inevitable in this situation I was sure of it. But my heart told me that I needed to tell him and whatever the consequences were I'd have to, for once in my life, take them like a man.

"Valentine and I… we kissed Alec."

His warm hands froze in their trail down my arm and I felt him stop breathing for at least a minute. "Why exactly would you do that Magnus? You told me that you did not have a past with that monster!"

"Alec…don't get mad darling just hear me out first." I pleaded trying to calm him down.

"Hear you out? Fuck no. That's enough I need to hear. That guy… sorry that monster got my family killed okay? But then you wouldn't know about family now would you? That's right because your father rejected you and thought you were a demonic little bitch."

I don't know how it happened but my palm found the surface of Alec's cheek with an ear-splitting slap and he just stood there in shock. "Don't talk to me like that! I didn't mean to do it! And in case you didn't know, he kissed me! And I told him that I didn't want him back because I thought I loved you…and just maybe by some chance you'd love me back. But you don't love me Alec, I've been wondering for a while now but thanks for clearing it up. You've just made both of our sorry lives more easier." The words rushed out of my mouth without a single though and I teleported back to my apartment. For the first time in my life… I cried.


	18. Chapter 18

Jace POV

Love…what a deceptive little devil it was. It would sneak up on you and you wouldn't notice it until it was too god damn late to even resolve the problem. Lust, on the other hand, did not keep quiet. When it was triggered that bitch made herself known. Beauty was the absolute core of lust, and she drives you crazy alright. Slithers right under skin and seeps into your entire being until she seems to be a part of you – your blood.

"Jace…Jace!"Clary shouted impatiently from in the bathroom. Hmm…I guess I'd fallen asleep once again, not my fault that she asked me to watch her while she slept _every single night_. "You could at least try to be helpful and bring me my robe please."

"Oh? You want me to bring your robe? But you're in the bathroom…" I frowned and scratched my hair. Then a picture formed in my mind that I definitely wanted to bring to reality.

"I'll open the door a little so you can slide it through. Stop being difficult, your charm is not working right now." She quipped in response.

My lips curled into a mischievous smirk as I more than willingly reached for her silken purple robe. "Open the door now darling."

There was a slight pause before the click of the lock sounded and the door opened marginally. I cut my losses and walked right in. When I walked inside I don't know what I expected but I do know that I didn't expect Clary to be standing there with a calm expression on her face with a towel wrapped around her. "Urm…it is totally not what it looks like Clary."

"Well…Jace," she bit her lip and sighed, "I totally believe it's what it looks like so why don't you shut up and do something about it?"

"Hmm?" I asked, totally perplexed. It then clicked in my head, could she possibly…? Well, now definitely was not the time for me to chicken out. "Stand still and don't scream."

Carefully I lifted Clary into my arms, her pale freckled skin was soft and warm against me as I carried her into the room and rested her on the bed lightly. Her fragile frame shivered slightly as she tilted her head upwards to look at me.

"Jace…?" she said sweetly, drawing a long breath into her lungs that made her chest rise and her towel fall off exposing her naked body to me.

"Clary… lay your head back, close your eyes, take a deep breath…and just be my submissive." I whispered seductively in her ear. My hands shook irritatingly as I slowly ran them down her admirably freckled porcelain figure.

"Jace…Jace. I don't think we should do this yet." Clary frowned not opening her eyes.

My head reeled excessively at the words that just came out her mouth; no way it's now or never. "Why not…I mean Clary, I don't jerk off."

And I totally would've thought this impossible because Clary was already really white, but her face paled even more suddenly and she opened her eyes. "You mean that you are…? Because of me? I did nothing at all so don't blame me for your raging hormones."

I growled lowly, she was so frustrating! How could she say that this wasn't her fault? She's the one who came to the bed naked. "But Clary…it is your fault. You can't lie and say that I took your freaking towel off of you. You did it out of lust and well this is what you get when you do things like that, _baby_."

"Okay, okay…" she sighed, "come here Jace."

I crawled onto the bed but my eyes widened as she knelt to the floor and looked up at me. "Clarissa Fray… what the fuck are you doing?"

"Well…you said that this was my fault and I totally don't want little Jace in me as yet so I'm going to give you a bj." Clary stated matter-of-factly, grabbing my crotch aggressively.

Alec POV

A total screw up…that's exactly what my life was. I was a screw up because I'd never grow up to be like my father because I screwed up and turned gay, to add to that I screwed up and fell in love with my best friend, my brother, my fucking _parabatai _for crying out loud. Then I screwed up by screwing up my screwed up gay relationship with Magnus. By the angel , why was I such a screw up? I had to go after him…if giving my family is the only way to prove my love to him that's what I'd do. I'd forget about Jace and Clary, never call Izzy back, and never return to the Institute. But there was one problem… since Magnus abandoned me I had no way to get out of this hell.


	19. Chapter 19

Alec POV

Now I was all alone in this unfortunate position, with no way to escape it because if I did there was the possibility that I'd never see the sun again. Letting Valentine even suspect that I was here would mean instant death for me and if I let him kill me then that'd mean I'd never get to make up with Magnus. And that would be the worse death ever…how would I ever know if he still loved me? There was a sudden knock on the door that made me jump and come back from my thoughts to reality. I held my breath and didn't move; what if that was Valentine at the door? Another knock. I move a little closer and glanced at my sensor that was perfectly calm then felt stupid. Of course it wouldn't sense Valentine…no matter how cruel he was he was still a Shadow Hunter of some sort.

Then there was a whisper. "Alec…please open up…it's Jace. If you're in there please open."

Slowly I let my right hand creep up to my mouth then it clamped over it to keep me quiet. Didn't he know how dangerous this was? But then it was Jace, he was Valentine's son. So I took the three steps to the door and opened it. Jace charged in and shut the door behind him then stopped in his tracks and just stared at me with a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong Jace…?" I asked softly with definite concern.

He shook his head slowly seemingly dazed and sighed. "When Clary told me you were here I didn't really believe her and I guess I needed to see for myself…"

Taking a deep breath I walked towards him and took him into a deep embrace that he hesitantly returned. "Of course I'm here…I missed you guys."

"But you really shouldn't have come though Alec…where's Magnus? I thought Clary said he was here…" Jace trailed off as my expression dropped and I just let myself fall to the ground.

"He's not here." I whispered bleakly.

Jace sat next to me on the ground warily. "You mean he went to get something and he's coming back right? Right?"

I shook my head slowly and I let the tears fall as Jace wrapped his arms around me. "He's gone for good Jace. And he's left me here…I don't know how I'm going to get back home. Maybe I'll just turn myself in to Valentine, I mean I have no reason to live anymore. All my reasons are gone now Jace. I'm useless. I'm just such a screw up."

"No…not at all. Magnus will come back if he's really the determined warlock I know him to be. If he doesn't his loss if he was too stupid to see what a great guy he had." Jace soothed and it made me feel even worse.

"That's the thing Jace," I sniffed, "this…was all my fault. It was me who started the fight and it was me who ended it. It was all my fault, Magnus didn't make me blow everything out of proportion...it was my choice. And now since I was so rude to him he did what _he_ wanted to do. He left."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad that he had to abandon you…what exactly happened? Tell Jace everything." He said silkily and rubbed my back.

Magnus POV

As I replayed the fight continuously in my mind I lay down on the futon and stroked Chairman Meow's lustrous fur. Oh how I missed that fast-mouthed Alec of mine. The guilt was killing me right now, how was he going to get back home without me? Just because he said something that was true I'd abandoned him at his most vulnerable. I don't know what he must think of me right now, first I cheat on him then I leave him. Maybe I should just stay away so I can't hurt him anymore. But did I ever care about people's feelings? No I didn't because I selfish. And my selfishness had made Alec's life changed completely and whether he hates me or not I can't just leave him like that. I'm going back.


	20. Chapter 20

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Okay it seems maybe I have to threaten to stop updating again or do I not? Love always -LynZ

Valentine POV

"WHAT do you mean by there is an army waiting?" I whispered harshly.

Priscilla's eyes widened slightly but I noticed it, she was getting just a little scared but she had reason to…if I exploded on her in this room. "I mean exactly what I said…what did it sound coded or something?"

I growled lowly and gripped her by her shirt collar and stared meanly into her eyes. "You…I trusted you. How could you let this happen? Matter of fact, it could've been you who told them. How much money did they pay you? You know I can pay you more…if you wanted money you could've just asked you know?"

"Valentine…you should know I wouldn't sell out on you." Priscilla's voice cracked slightly from either my tight grip on her neck or fear which ever it was I liked it.

"Yeah…of course you'd say that. Well if you didn't tell _baby_ who did?" I hissed in her ear and she'd better pray that she knew the answer or she wouldn't end well.

She scowled and you could barely see a line or wrinkle on her smooth face, how did she do it? "You see Valentine I didn't even get to tell you yet because you jumped to conclusions too quickly. You won't believe this…but on their front line was Jocelyn."

"You're a liar…a dirty liar. Jocelyn is dead. I killed her myself. I made sure that she was dead. You are lying Priscilla. I'll tell you that…I don't know how you came to convince yourself that you're not." My hands had slowly found their way to my face and were now dragging their claws all over it.

Priscilla caught my arm with a solemn but pitiful expression on her face. "You can come see for yourself Valentine. Doesn't take much; just go look out the eastern window."

I nodded and as I walked closer to the window the slightest black blob could be seen in my vision. I ordered my mind to zoom in and surely there was an army…a big army and on the front line just as Priscilla had said was Jocelyn, _my Jocelyn, _with her chin held as high as her sword. It was Calibur the sword I'd given her for our tenth anniversary and apparently she'd came to kill me with it.

Magnus POV

With a deep sigh I released Chairman Meow and he purred then ran away. I was going back to Alec but when I got there what would I say? And how would I say it? Could I say anything to redeem myself?

Of all these years I've been living I swear I've never questioned myself this much before and it was goddamn tiring actually. Hmm…I must really love this guy. When I think of his name…when he says my name. God how he says it…I sigh as I reach up to rub my cheeks, I knew that I was blushing. Alec loved when I blushed he'd said the only person other than me he'd seen actually blush was Clary. But he didn't know that he was the _only_ one that could make me blush…that could sincerely make me smile, make me happy. And now I start to question whether or not I deserve this happiness. Maybe I'll never get an answer from my one-tracked mind but I did know that Alec was more in danger every second he was at Valentine's alone.

I got up picked up the periwinkle scarf that I had gave to Alec just months ago and wrapped it around my neck, then I teleported.

The scene was horrible. Worse than I had left it…way worse. But what did I expect? Did I expect Alec to be skipping around to show tunes when I returned? Obviously the answer was no. His tear stained face and pillow told a long tale that I knew already, it was because of me. My breath caught in my throat as I walked toward him. He was so still that I couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake. It could be either because he had that grace and gentleness naturally from being a Shadow Hunter and it bugged me that I never knew.

"Who's there…?" Alec croaked softly. He had been crying the whole time I realized. Ever since I left that's probably all he did and I felt devastated about it.

"It's me love. I couldn't stay away…I know I'm the last person you want to see right now and maybe nothing I say is going to make up for what I did but please…promise me that you'll at least hear me out." I begged desperately, kneeling beside the bed so I could see his face…that beautifully flawless face.

Alec turned his face directly toward me and opened his eyes. And as he did I remembered the first time we'd met. How his sparkling blue eyes were whirlpools filled with wonder. But right now they were calm, the fire was gone and I flinched slightly. "I don't hate you…and you have nothing to apologize for. I'm a dick, and I screwed up like I always do. There's no way that I could let you take the blame when this was all my fault."

"But baby I-" I started to say but was soon cut off by Alec placing his slender index finger over my lips.

"Shush. I'm just happy that you're back and I don't want to hear you talk…I just want to hear your heart beat."

I nodded and climbed into the bed and let Alec wrap his arms around me. I felt so protected in his embrace and I knew that I was never letting go again.


	21. Chapter 21

Jocelyn POV (Tell me if you guys loved her perspective or not!)

My thoughts were blurred, and my head ached immensely, I could feel the bloodlust pulsing through my veins and surging throughout my trembling body. Valentine, when I heard the name I immediately thought of love. My Valentine had taught me exactly what the word meant, the true power of love. Frankly, though when I think of his name now, my brains sends messages to every fucking fiber and nerve in my body to express hatred. Now, as I stood here on the front line of this army, I willingly replayed every memory in my mind.

We were in a meadow in the middle of the woods, Valentine and I, and the scenery enfolding around us was anything but unsightly. With our fingers entwined, the wind whipping around us, and our hearts beating as one, not even Raziel himself could tell us that the atmosphere was not perfect.

"I bought us a house." Valentine smiled thoughtfully, lifting my free hand and bringing it up to his lips in one fluid movement. Warmth filled my cheeks in that way only the most gentle touch could make it as I felt his soft lips against my knuckles.

"Hmm?" Was my oh-so affectionate reply. Valentine went on to explain about how we would move in the next day because fortunately he had already transferred all our belongings to the new place. I hadn't even noticed! My whole being flooded with joy and happiness as Valentine spun me around in the wilderness. We would have a house together; eventually some children…and our love would last forever.

At least that is what we had thought. That was then and this was now. I wiped a stray tear from my cheek as I unsheathed Calibur, ready to send Valentine into the fiery pit of hell that awaited him. He deserved no justice and was not bound for glory.

Clary POV

It seemed like hours had passed before Jace returned to the room. He'd said that he wanted to see Alec. Maybe, he had told me that he went because he needed to discuss a serious matter with him, but my instincts told me that Jace had not actually believed that Alec was here. But whatever the reason was that he had to leave me, I was just grateful that he was back.

"Clary…what are you thinking about?" Jace whispered in my ear from the left side of the bed that he grew to love.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?"

Gentle fingers cupped my right cheek forcing me to look into his generous gold eyes. Effortlessly, his pink lips curled into a pout and his eyebrows furrowed. "Clary…? Don't lie to me, I know when you're stressing because you're doing that smacking thing again."

Reluctantly, I sighed and rested my head in the crook of Jace's shoulder, he knew me too well. "I was thinking of you…"

"Don't waste another minute," Jace chuckled lightly, "you have no need to worry about me because I'm just fine but…"

My vivid green eyes searched his suddenly tired gold ones. "But what?"

Jace sighed and took my hand in his warily then exhaled slowly. "It's Valentine Clary…there's something going on and I have a strong feeling that you're in the center of it. However, there is a good side to this. Clary…this is the only chance we'll ever get but Valentine is distracted enough for us to escape."

Hope filled my heart and depression took over my mind…this was going to be easy…almost too easy.

Alec POV

I sighed happily, as I tightened my embrace on Magnus. Life was back to normal now. My first and only lover had returned and was safe in my arms again and I certainly was never letting go of him again if my life depended on it. All of my wrongs had been forgiven and even though Magnus felt that our fight was his fault, I solely took responsibility for the altercation. The love I felt for Magnus could not ever possibly be expressed and this was the most I could do. Just be there for him and love him with my entire being. Unfortunately though, I still questioned how he felt toward me. Was this relationship just something of convenience for him? Did he return because he felt responsible for me?

"How deep is your passion…your love for me?" I whispered aloud to myself.

Almost immediately, the familiar feeling of Magnus's lips against my skin surfaced on my neck startling me out of my thoughts, I had been so sure that he was asleep. Oh how easy it was to forget that we were not exactly human. "It is…deeper than a dagger pierced into the heart of a scorching fire." He whispered tenderly in my ear making my breathing quicken as he trailed a sleek finger down my left arm. "Just as the elements keep that fire alive…you rekindle my soul…the depths of my very being. You are…my Anam Cara."

"Magnus…" I breathed in contentment, he needed to stop, but god how I wished that he wouldn't.

"Do not question my love for you my dear Alec…I may not display it as you do but I love you more than life should let me. And it's more than just love Alec dear," His breaths were shorter as he turned me over lying on top of me. Every nerve in my body was alerted as ecstatic chills exploded inside me. Then his cool breath was at my ear. "It's the lust."


	22. Chapter 22

Valentine POV

_Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…inhale…? _My worn out soul wept for serenity as my heart-beat increased rapidly. Was this really the end for me? NO. It definitely couldn't be. After reluctantly taking one last glance at the window, I turned around and raced out the steel door. Though I'm helplessly in love with her, I can't let Jocelyn win. I won't and I wouldn't.

I, Valentine Morgenstern, was not going down without a fight.

Jocelyn POV

"One..two…three…CHARGE!" I roared, leading my army into the enemy's camp. I felt the rush, I thirsted for the drive…I just wanted to kill. I was parched, and the only thing that could and would quench my body was blood. _His_ blood…all over my hands, over my face…everywhere.

My head jolted to the side swiftly in response to Hodge's tap on my shoulder mid-run. "What?" I asked irritably.

"Urm…I just wanted to say good luck Jocelyn. I probably won't see you again after this, but I want you to know that…I've always loved you more than anything in the world and it will be an honor to die for your sake." Hodge mumbled tilting his head downwards in embarrassment.

At that moment, I heard sarcastic laughter and scoffs with a round of applause sound behind me. "Beautiful speech Hodge," Luke said bitterly, "But the lady's mine and mine only. Unlike you I am a _man_. And it's because I love her that I swear that I won't die in this battle. I will fight beside her until she orders me to leave."

Hot tears swelled in my ducts, but now was not the time for weeping, so I bit my lip and nodded firmly in response. "Let's dominate this battlefield… and blow that muthafucker to bits."

Luke grinned slyly, " I thought you never would have said it but you're sexy when you talk rough. Let's kick some Valentine ass!"

Jace POV

The buzzing…I could feel it all over. You know that feeling you get when your nerves are on edge and that adrenaline won't stop pumping and preparing you for fight and flight? Yeah, something like that… that's when I heard it.

With no hesitation I grabbed hold of Clary's arm and pulled her along. "Let's get out of here now!"

I stormed down the stairs and down to the basement to pause a while for Clary to catch her breath. "What's happening Jace? Talk to me!" she shrieked.

My eyes closed slowly in concentration then flew open again suddenly after seeing the vision. "War. That's what's happening. For the second time in history, the Shadow Hunters are against each other."

"Then we need to do something!" She groaned hopelessly putting her face in her hands.

"No time." I informed her, furrowing my eyebrow in regret and frustration. "Now let's keep moving!"

"Wait!" She cried, gripping my arm, "What about Alec…?"

I smiled slightly remembering Magnus, "He'll be fine."

Clary wiped her tears sadly then sniffed and looked up at me, "So what do we do now?"

Looking her dead in the eyes I laughed humorlessly, "We run like _hell_."

Alec POV

By the _Angel_, why does it always come down to this? When I'm around Magnus I lose all my sanity and completely forget that the world exists around me. Our free time is always spent with Magnus ending on top of me or the other way around. Some force of nature or gravity continues to pull us together time after damn time. Not like I'm tired of it, oh gosh no, the sex is AMAZING. But sometimes I'm left wondering if that's all we are…fuckbuddies. Then Magnus always says or does something to wash every mediocre fear away.

"Alec…do you know how much I love you?" Magnus crooned provocatively in my ear as he sent a rush of heat into my body again.

"Mhmm…you'll have to remind me how much…"I groaned, letting out an embarrassingly desperate noise.

Magnus plunged into me mercilessly breathing on my neck. "_This_ much."

Soon after, we heard the most heart breaking sound…the door opening. Then, the first footstep, then the second…finally the menacing chuckle that belonged to the most arrogant bastard that ever roamed the earth.

"Well hello!" Valentine laughed boisterously, eyes growing wide when he behold the sight before him. " This will be interesting."


	23. Chapter 23

**Valentine POV**

Heart stopping was the sight before me: Bodies pressed against each other, two fine men clinging onto one another desperately for the sake of love. I didn't know if I should be turned on or not, but the stiff friction in my pants was unmistakably inevitable. Thump…thump…thump. My heart pounded continuously and annoyingly in my chest. Suddenly, three questions splayed before me like a blooming flower in my mind. What was I going to do to these guys? With them? What could I say to them? No…those were all superficial questions. I had to do something to prove my position as boss.

Okay…deep breaths, one step, two steps…

"Shall I join you?" I smirked, unbuckling my belt and loosing my pants.

"Hmm…he's kinda big." The pretty one stated with a quirk of his left eyebrow.

My eyebrow was scrunched up in concentration, that pretty face reminded me of…"Lightwood eh? Your old man knows you doing this?"

"He knows enough." Lightwood shrugged indifferently and I knew that I liked this guy.

Magnus rolled his eyes impatiently and clucked his tongue caressing Lightwood's face gently. "His name is Alec, not Lightwood…and if you don't mind I'd like to get back to doing _him_."

Was this guy serious? Did he forget that this was indeed _my_ house? Well if he did, now was my time to correct him. "Ah, my dear Magnus you could! If only this was your place."

And believe it or not that angelic half-demon face of his dropped completely as he sighed. "We'll leave."

"Wait!" I cried as he lifted his index finger slightly, I had completely forgotten that little bitch was a warlock…a powerful one.

Magnus sighed in a rudely annoying tone and quirked an eyebrow, "What now ShadowHunter?"

_That _made me flinch, "Don't call me one of them…"

"Eh beats me." He feigned a yawn, "I'll be taking my leave now with my irresistibly sexy boyfriend."

This douchebag…I could totally curse him right now…fuck.

"I heard that Valentine!" Magnus complained, "Well I know you have a question for me. Hurry and ask it damn it."

"Okay the thing is…" Damn warlock and his damn mind maneuvering magic screwing with my damn thoughts. "In about five minutes, this place will be invaded with ShadowHunters, and I need some backbone."

Lightwood scoffed ingloriously, "And why would I betray my people to help you?"

"Because," I swallowed deeply, cursing my ego for bringing this hatred upon me, "They're out to kill me."

"Really?" Lightwood exclaimed sarcastically, "I wonder who's out to get _big bad_ Valentine?"

I sighed tiredly, having absolutely no more fight left inside. "Jocelyn, Hodge, and Luke."

They exchanged surprised and impressed glances then looked at me solemnly, no one saying anything.

"There are also the remainder of the ShadowHunters and some Downworlders with them. So will you help me? Since you've been dry fucking in my bed for seemingly a while?" I was desperate, because I knew, my time was up, and even though I was powerful, the shield would only hold up so long.

In an instant, the doey-eyed teenager turned into a seriously aggravated warlock. "We refuse. You, Valentine Morgenstern, will face your long deserved death alone."

Magnus snapped his fingers with finalty and then I was alone in the room.

Falling down…my knees hit the floor and I let my head loll into my hands. This was the end of the road for me and there was no turning back. I could feel it with every nerve and cell in my body. There was no doubt that I deserved it, but did I deserve to be so lonely when it happened? But maybe Magnus was wrong…wasn't he? I have Clary and Jace.

**Clary POV**

In the middle of a stark black forest with only illumination from the witchlight, is where Jace and I were. Maybe it could have been days that we were wondering, who knows? What I did know was that we were finally free from Valentine. We ESCAPED, and it was easy. Almost too easy.

Suddenly I felt breathing on my neck…claw like objects scraping my back.

"Who's there?" I cried out in fear, only to hear to relieving snide laugh of my beautiful boyfriend.


	24. Chapter 24

**Valentine POV**

Death, the atmosphere surrounding me reeked of death. I glanced to the east, then to the west. Pant, pant, freeze. I then broke off into a run in the northern direction, but little did I know, my run would soon enough be cut short. I raced down the stairs, then went into the elevator. Waiting for me was a depressing yet expected surprise.

"Time's up Valentine. Your chance to flee has been wasted." Hodge crossed his arms stoically, giving me a very pointed look.

Luke's smirk directed toward me morphed into a venomous snarl. "Now…it's time to go bye, bye."

Chuckling softly to myself I threw my hands in the air in surrender. "I know. And if I wanted to escape I would have."

"Ooh and I'd like to see you try…" Jocelyn stepped forward valiantly carrying an AK-74 under her arm. "Mr. Morgenstern."

She was banging…a low growl found its way stuck in my throat as my desire to have her took over every nerve and cell of my being. "I loved it when you called me that. Just stating, but whether you like it or not, you my dear, are still my Mrs. Morgenstern. And I'd like to consummate our marriage once more…it has indeed been a while."

Jocelyn sighed nonchalantly and shrugged. "It may be true that we are still legally married but in about two minutes I'll be legally a widow. Any last words, Valentine? If there are please make it quick, we're on a time schedule here."

"Huh," I deviously clucked my tongue, "Even though it didn't work out for us in this lifetime Jocelyn, I will gladly meet you in hell."

"Good to hear." Luke grinned, "So how do you want your death served? A. hot; or B. cold?"

"Wait! Give me a few more seconds. What I really meant to say was…tell Jace and Clary that I loved them, even though a had a weird way of showing it. And Luke…?" I said innocently raising my head that had been hung in shame because I would die strong. Then I graced him with my most sinister sneer. "Burn in hell like the damn dirty Downworlder that you are."

Instantly I heard them…the gunshots. Followed by an indescribably painful throb that made my hand automatically fly to my chest. Inexplicably I broke into a fit of coughs when realizing that the palm laying on my chest was wet and sticky.

Never had I felt such agony, such alarm. And I don't know why random images of Jace, Clary, and Jocelyn flashed through my mind. The only people I've ever cared about, that what I thought until I saw one more image. Magnus's smiling face twenty years ago when he wore his hair long and it was flowing majestically in the wind as he glowed radiantly in the sunset. Then…everything was fading….

**Sebastian POV**

Then there was nothing. Alone in the woods, I lay desperately panting on the damp forest floor.

Only one thing could have happened to maim my entire soul and being like that. And as the stark reality seeped in I blinked rapidly and bit down on my bottom lip…I would NOT cry.

"Shit, that hurt!" I cried in bleak remorse as the blood flowed loosely from my lip, this shouldn't be happening, but I knew it was. Frustration surged through my bodies and I knew the energy drain was over as I angrily slammed my fist into the swampy earth. My nose was bleeding and I needed no mirror to confirm that I was in a bad state, that I was currently a hot mess. My father was dead, the Legacy now lay in my hands, and it was up to me whether I wanted to carry on the Morgenstern name or not. Then I thought of Clary…I obviously couldn't continue the Legacy without her fantastic rune powers and cute face.

Incest may be a sick thing…but does it still apply when there is no family bonding in the relationship?


	25. Chapter 25

**Jocelyn POV**

An immensely breath-taking flood of emotion crashed over me as I realized what had just occurred. My heart throbbed irritably in my chest as I slowly put down the revolver with quivering hands. Almost immediately I felt my body folding in on itself but before I could fall, Luke was there to my rescue. His warm arms were around me and he turned my body into his. I lay my head on his chest with a new-found assurance, he would always be here, and as long as he's here, I have nothing to fear.

"You okay darling?" Luke asked with his eyes deep with concern.

But I couldn't speak, not yet at least. Even though Valentine was the worst kind of scum that ever roamed the surface of planet Earth, he deserved some kind of acknowledgement of his death- a moment of silence. And in that moment I reflected on all the moments I had with that beautiful man- the good and the bad.

I remembered those sleepless nights with Valentine, when we were young and passionate. His irresistible body pressing down on mine engulfed in sweat as we moved to the beat of our hearts. His strong will the night he purposed to me. The tears that flowed as I happily said yes. The night I first accepted he'd gone mad. The night of the battle- the night our house was burned. Hiding from him for years, afraid of what he'd do to me; him finally finding me and me having to inflict a self-induced coma. Waking up and…

"Jocelyn…are you still in there?" Luke shouted frantically.

"Yes, Luke," I sighed completely aggravated, "Now you can stop pestering me. Even though you are not human…you should at least have human emotions. Valentine just died and you're acting like nothing happened."

"Need I remind you that it was you who shot him ten times Jocelyn?" Luke retorted angrily pushing away from me.

"Well maybe I regret doing it. No matter how cruel Valentine was, if you died he would have paid his respects because that's what a man does." I stated coldly. Then I threw off his wedding band and walked away. Not knowing where I was going, I just wanted my life back anyway I could get it.

**Jace POV**

I eagerly wrapped my arms around Clary, relishing the feel of her soft pale skin against mine. Every little thing about her drove me crazy and I was still a bit skeptical about the whole thing. It was just the two of us, in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't help but feel like most likely the luckiest guy in the world.

"Let's have some fun, Jace." Clary suggested, bouncing on the tip of her toes like she had no other care in the world, even when it was the exact opposite scenario. Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July as I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were soft and silky like roses, I would kiss them all day if she'd let me.

"What type of fun are we talking here?" I joked, poking her rosy cheek with my index finger.

"Hmm…how about…red light, green light?" Clary whispered seductively, trailing her slender pinky down my neck. "I'll name a body part…if you're cool with it say green light…if you can take it anymore…say red light. Get it?"

I nodded a bit dumbfounded.

Clary giggled mischievously, "Neck…"

I inhaled slowly, "Green light."

Soon I felt her plump lips sucking gently on my neck, a small moan escaped my lips making my cheeks flush.

"Chest…" She crooned.

This was so out of character for her, but I played along anyway, I could use this distraction. "Green light."

Her light fingers trailed down my neck and settled on my chest stroking a gentle rhythm as she ran her tongue down my torso. Before I knew it I was erect…I knew where this was going. Oh Clary…why are you doing this to me? Why now?

"Pelvis?" Clary whispered gazing into my eyes daringly.

As I opened my mouth to say "green light" a dark figure appeared behind Clary and I immediately knew who it was.

"Red light." The sinister voice whispered chillingly in Clary's ear. He didn't touch her, but the moment he did…it would be a fight to the death.


	26. Chapter 26

Alec POV

The night had been long and awkward, but thankfully we were back at Magnus's place, safe and sound. As I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply, I realized how much I missed this place and this feeling. Magnus was sitting bare-back at his coffee table, being sexy as always, and I was lying in the plush bed. It felt lonely without him next to me, but we both knew what would happen if he joined me, it was utterly inevitable. And to be completely honest, I fucking loved it. The lust, the drive, the rush…the love; I loved it all. I bent over letting out an embarrassing noise as I stretched.

"Good morning, darling. I see you've finally awoken?" Magnus asked in that soothing voice of his that I adored.

"It seems so doesn't it?" I responded as I walked over to him and leaned against the back of his chair. "What have you been up to all night?"

The corners of Magnus's lips curled up like a cat's then he turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I've been researching more effective ways to seduce and satisfy my lover."

"Oh, really?" I asked as my eyebrows shot up.

"Mhmm…" Magnus answered softly, then sucking gently on my neck.

"Did you find anything?" I mused, trying to buy some time to change the topic, this was escalating quickly.

"Well only because you asked so nicely…I'll let you determine the answer." Before I knew it, I was on the cold, carpeted floor with Magnus on top of me. Geesh, I shouldn't have asked for it. My body started shaking vigorously as he seductively ran his tongue down my torso and wasted no time unzipping my pants-he ripped them off.

"Magnus wait-ahh…let's not do this yet…"I pleaded desperately as my body writhed with tension at his soft touch.

"Oh? Are you sure you want me to stop?" Magnus gazed up at me with completely amused eyes and he gripped my throbbing penis. "`Cause your mouth is telling me to stop…but your body is saying "don't stop…fuck me deep baby."

One stroke and I exploded into his hands leaving my whole body limp. "Just do it already…" I murmured.

"I'm sorry, what did you say love?" Magnus grinned at me mischievously. Arrogant prick.

I moaned irritably, "Please…fuck me deep baby."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Magnus whispered huskily as he turned me over, as he entered me the room was filled with the beautiful melody of our moans and sighs in sync and it drove me unbelievably insane. The last sound I heard was Magnus's stressed groan as he came inside of me, then I was asleep.

Sebastian POV

The expression on that bastard's face was quenching and I just took it all in. Mmm…refreshing. Did he honestly think I would let him have my little sister so easily? He of all people should know that nothing good comes without a blood-bursting fight.

"Come here to me, Clary." He said gruffly. What did he think this was?

"One move," I laughed cynically, "And I'll kill her. Then, I'll take the utmost pleasure, in ending you Jace Lightwood."

The bastard gritted his teeth and balled his fist saying nothing. I knew he was retarded.

"What's wrong? Is little baby gonna cry?" I taunted him, gently pressing my dagger on Clary's beautiful neck. Blood would look intensely striking flowing loosely out of her snow white skin.

"Sebastian…if it's me that you want, I'll come with you. Just don't hurt Jace." Clary begged. Hearing her desperate plea turned me on…if she actually came with me she was going to get it.

"No, Clary. You can't go with him…I'll fight to keep you. I won't let him have you…you can't let him have you." Jace argued.

"Would you not interfere? It's annoying; Clary has a mind of her own. Maybe she's not the only girl who'd rather be with her big brother than some rapist." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Now Clary, are you coming with me? Or will you die with him?"

Clary hung her head, turning away from Jace, and wrapped her arms around me, leaving me utterly breathless. "Let's go home, brother."

Jace's face contorted with perplexity and I laughed. "We always knew I was the better looking one, Jace. Recklessness won't keep your girl interested forever; someday the bad-boy has to grow up."

I took my little sister in my arms and teleported to _our_ home; it was finally complete now that she was here. And together we would fulfill our father's legacy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Jace POV**

Shit. The word resonated through my ears repeatedly because, well, that's exactly what that Sebastian was. A useless piece of shit. I thought about the way he wrapped his arms around her and my skin prickled everywhere, my ears and forearms especially. What was I going to do? Nothing; that's exactly what I was going to do. And why was that? It's because a certain stubborn red-head left with the bastard on her own terms. So who am I to interrupt family bonding?

"Who am I kidding?" I whispered shakily and swore again. I was going crazy and Clary had only been gone for a day. I had to get her back. Clary should be canoodling with me right now and caressing my face, not giving ass to her psychotic brother.

**Jocelyn POV**

I ran, and when I run, I run as fast as I fucking can. Luke was a jerk, an inglorious bastard, but oh how I love him all the same. At this age, I was positive that I'd be mature by now but, I'm obviously not. This was a kid move and well one more wrong move could be my death, literally.

"Don't move Graymark." Hodge ordered slowly and cautiously.

"That's a first," I smirked prideful, "you're the first one to call me by my new name. Thank you."

He stepped forward slowly to reveal a dagger in his left hand, yes I remember, Hodge was a lefty. "Jocelyn….I do not come here in peace."

A curt snort escaped my lips before I could stop it. "In peace? Really? Is this like an alien invasion or something? Come on Hodge, drop the charade already."

"I am trying to!" Hodge snarled through gritted teeth, I then realized he was being completely serious.

"Hodge…what's going on? Why did you follow me down here? I obviously wanted to be alone." I was having a funny feeling about this…

"I've been given a warrant to kill you Jocelyn." He stated coldly with the seriousness of a reaper.

"Kill me…?" I mused perplexedly, "Kill me…? But why?"

"My dear," Hodge smiled sadly, gradually making his way towards me, "you married a Downworlder, and you know the Clave won't let that go darling."

"But…Luke's a Shadowhunter, they know that. They know that Hodge! And you do too." As I tried to get as far away as possible from him I backed up right into a tank…no escape.

"Jocelyn, the law is strict but it is the law." Hodge said with a note of finality and made a dart toward me.

I tried to dodge his blow but there was just no stopping it, I was a great Shadowhunter, but I've been out the game for a while. Hodge held me up against the wall and gazed into my eyes closing the distance as if to kiss me. And as I looked into his eyes I had never seen more hatred, more anguish, more remorse or regret but mostly love. Yes, Hodge loved me, the revelation came. But I could not love him, I did not and I'd rather die than try to.

"J…" he swallowed and my heart swelled at the sound of his high school nick name for me, "don't you want to feel love one more time? Make one more memory?"

"No, Hodge," I shook my head smiling somberly, "if you loved me you wouldn't do this. Don't worry though, I understand and I won't die hating you so I'll forgive you now, you are the best friend anyone could ask for."

Suddenly, Hodge straightened up and his expression went blank. "I refuse to kill you. Do you hear me? I won't kill Jocelyn!"

"Hodge, yes, you have to or they'll kill you."

"I love you Jocelyn." Hodge shut his eyes gracefully. "But I won't kill you and I won't let anyone kill me. I'd kill myself first."

And just like that, without any warning my old friend Hodge Starkweather plunged the dagger into his neck. There was blood, a surplus of blood, and screaming, I believed it was Hodge screaming. No, it was me, Hodge was smiling and cold but the crimson blood gushing from his throat was warm.

**Sebastian POV**

Her smooth milky skin felt like fine silk underneath my calloused fingers. Refreshing, breath-taking and arousing…my little sister was beautiful. How far could one go? How nasty could one get before being considered pathetic? I didn't care at this point because the high was irresistible and the ecstasy was unbearable. Clarissa, my little sister, I loved her I was positive about it. It was wrong I know but I'm a bit selfish so help me.

"Beg now. If you're thirsty you need to beg for it properly Clary." I smirked holding the ice cold water above her head. She was burning up I could see it. She wanted this so bad.

"Please…big brother…" She pleaded with sweat dripping off her cheeks.

I felt friction in my pants and groaned loudly. "I got something else for you to drink that's much tastier than water sugar."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note:

Hey guys its LynZ. I am definitely thinking about just quitting this story. My last chapter had NO reviews and well that's where my inspiration comes from. So I'm sorry to the people who have been reading and not reviewing because the story is obviously being read. Point being, I will not waste time finishing the story if you cannot give me a mere review.

Love always,

Sapphire LynZ


	29. Chapter 29

**Magnus POV**

I gazed down at his god-like body and was immediately hungry. Hungry for the taste of his lips, his tongue, his skin…hungry for him. At this point I was positive that not even Einstein could have solved the mystery of why I reacted to Alec the way I did. Was it because…?

"You love me…" Alec groaned and propped his chin on his hand only for a flop of bed hair to land sexily in his face.

"What?" I jumped startled because I'm pretty sure he was sleeping.

He giggled and stuck out his tongue at me, cutest thing ever I swear. "The reason I'm irresistible to you is because you love me."

"So what, are you a mind reader now or something?" I joked gently probing his cheek.

"I'm not." He smiled. "It's just that you face gives away everything…that's what makes pleasuring you so much more pleasurable."

"Is it more enjoyable than me pleasing you?" I smirked sneakily running my hand up his inner thigh.

His head rolled back as he let out a loud sigh. "My, my, what a question. Why don't you remind me of…what it feels like to be touched by you then, sir?"

My crotch was throbbing immensely by now and releasing inside him would feel utterly indescribable at the moment. So I wasted no time I gave the pretty boy what he asked for.

"Why I live to please you, my dear Alec." I winked and straddled his waist.

**Clary POV**

The sweat was smothering me until I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Was the sweat on me or was I the sweat? At this time the answer didn't matter because I'd never been this parched in my life.

"What could possibly be better than water? I need it to freaking survive."

My brother grinned and I was instantly uncomfortable. "I'll tell you but you in the bathroom and change into this. I promise you'll love it, little sis."

He threw a skimpy piece of lingerie complete with a pair of cat ears at me and I scowled. "What? Is this fucking Halloween or some shit?"

He waved his index finger at me and shook his head. "Uh uh Clary, don't be rude or your big bro won't get you a drink. Now go change. And don't be long."

I stormed to the bathroom irritably, who did he think he was? He shows up in my life after God knows how long, tries to kiss me for Christ's sake! Now the kidnapping? He has got to be kidding me. I threw on the embarrassing clothing and sat on the toilet completely bugged out. What would happen to me if I went out there? And what would happen if I didn't? Shaking my head I stepped out of the bathroom to see Sebastian lying on the bed.

As I slowed down uneasily he smiled and beckoned to me. "Come here beautiful, I'll tell you how this goes. Good now kneel down…bend over for big brother."

My whole face was red I was no doubt on fire and I couldn't hide it. "Why am I doing this?"

"Shh… it's okay darling. I'm going to make your body shiver with ecstasy and arousal…and you will do the same for me. Now hold still…" He whispered coming closer.

Then I felt it…extreme pleasure that no word could describe. His long fingers were expertly stroking my sex, it was so wrong but felt so good. I threw my head back and cried out as he put himself inside me…it was so big and filled my insides.

"You like that darling? I like it too, I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't be able to walk for days." Sebastian groaned as he continued to thrust into me forcefully. The bliss was unbelievable…needs that even Jace couldn't satisfy. My body was shaking and as he pulled the lingerie off I didn't complain. He gripped my breasts cogently and continuously teased my nipples as he fucked me, ah it felt so right. Jace couldn't find out about this…no one could. It would be a secret between us, brother and sister.

"Ah I'm going to cum!" I whispered shakily as he continued to pump in and out of me.

"Look at me…I want to see your face. I want to know how I'm making you feel." He caressed my cheek as I turned to look at him. And as I gazed into his eyes I saw it…he loved me and as we both reached our peak I realized it too.

"I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sebastian POV**

My entire world shook and I swear I got aroused all over again. Obviously I'm delusional, and there's a great chance that I imagined the beautiful words that Clary uttered out of her mouth.

"Say it again, darling. Oh gosh please say it again." I groaned as I shut my eyes in a daze and ran my hands through her silky red locks.

"I love you… I don't know why I didn't see it before. It's wrong, it's so damn wrong but I can't help it." Clary whispered, her voice shaking slightly. To any other man she would sound young and naïve, but to me she sounded irresistible, seductive…sexy. She was so fucking cute I could smother her, but I just pulled her down on me instead, I wanted more of her.

"You ready for another round love? Cause if you keep saying things like that I'll forever have an untameable erection." I smirked and kissed her lush lips hungrily, she was sweet like lilies and lavender. Clary moaned into my mouth as she sunk down onto my erection and I just got more heated. If it was up to me, and it is, Jace would never experience the sensation of Clary again.

"So tight…" I groaned as I reached my climax for the third time. "God Clary…this shouldn't be this good. It should never be."

Clary rolled to the side of me notably wasted. Her expression was ecstatic, her cheeks red and her breasts swollen. "I hope I'm not pregnant."

"And why do you say that, my dear?" I smiled propping my chin on her shoulder affectionately. Actually I'd be surprised if she wasn't pregnant after that.

"Well…" Clary blushed and averted her eyes, "Your gaze alone is enough to impregnate a girl."

I tried not to but immediately broke into and uncontrollable fit of laughter. "You are really too cute. Go to sleep you're tired."

Clary scowled and rubbed her eyes stifling a yawn. "I am not tired at all."

"Yeah right, kid. Good night…. I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead looking down to see she was fast asleep already. "And the girl says she's not tired."

**Jace POV**

Is it possible that I am the most helpless shadowhunter on the planet? There are many words used to describe me; fearless, badass, mostly sexy…but never helpless. Well, that's exactly what I am now. I said I would obey Clary's wishes to not chase after her but I'm madly in love. So here I am in Alicante at the Morgenstern house doorstep without a clue of whether to knock or kick the door down. One thing is for sure, I don't hear any screaming. I decide to try the door knob first before making a fool of myself and kicking it down without needing to. The door opens easily.

"Wow, so much protection for your "little sis" Sebastian." I muttered and walked over the threshold. I couldn't deny that the interior was beautiful. It was black and white, simple but classy, my type of home. After I kill Sebastian I could marry Clary and start a nice pretty family with her here. Enough sightseeing now it is time to find Clary. She did actually want me to come right? That is an answer I'm afraid to find out.

"Breaking and entering is a felony, Jonathan." Sebastian's sinister voice whispered from the darkness.

"And so is kidnapping, Sebastian. Where is Clary?" I demanded, no time for games. He wouldn't hurt her…right?

Sebastian laughed and turned on the lights allowing me to see him. He was bare expect for a pair of trousers hanging loosely on his hips. "I didn't steal her, you know? She came willingly…in more than one way."

I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists for they were itching to punch that confident smirk off his face. "If you call threatening her coming willingly then suit yourself. Now where is she?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and leaned against the wall, he seemed relaxed for a guy who was once again going to be alone in a few minutes. "Down the hall, second room on the left."

I started to walk off then stopped wearily and turned around to look at him. "You sure are giving up easily this time. Tired of the games are you?"

Then the strangest thing happened, he shook his head and smiled sadly at me, almost with pity. "Good luck."

"Your luck is the last thing I need comrade." I spat and turned on my heel and followed the directions to the room. The door was open wide, and this was obviously the master bedroom. On the king sized bed in the middle of the room laid Clary naked, legs covered with a purple silk blanket. She looked peaceful or even happy, and I had never been more confused.

"Clary?" I tapped her arm lightly being cautious not to startle her.

She stirred slightly then rolled over with a slight smile on her face. "Already again, brother? You are so wild."

My breath caught in my throat, she was talking out of sleep right? "Clary, it's me Jace. I've come for you."

Clary then jumped up and quickly pulled the covers fully over her body and her pupils dilated immensely. "What are you doing here, Jace? I told you to stay away."


End file.
